


Stuck With You

by ijustwantahugfromleetaeyong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Children, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, High School, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Memories, No Volleyball, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, POV Oikawa Tooru, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Studying, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantahugfromleetaeyong/pseuds/ijustwantahugfromleetaeyong
Summary: Oikawa Tooru first met Iwaizumi Hajime when he was six.He never planned to spend his life growing up with Iwaizumi, but Oikawa is glad that fate had its say.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 22





	Stuck With You

He doesn't remember what caused it, but Oikawa remembers landing on the pavement, skidding his knees against the concrete and crying out loudly. He remembers the sting in his shins and the way his wheel kept spinning for a few moments, his bike strewn in the road. 

Oikawa remembers the first cool, salty tears that broke out across his flushed face, the summer sun swallowing him up. 

Oikawa had never fallen off his bike before, and he had never scraped his knees before. He wishes that he never had, because he really, really doesn't like how much it hurt.

Oikawa wasn't sure how long he spent curled up on the pavement in a little ball, eyes wet with fresh tears and knees scraped and stinging. But he remembers when a shadow appeared next to his cheek, which was pressed into the floor, and he remembers looking up to see a figure blocking the sun. 

Confused and exhausted from crying, he blinks heavily to take in the image of the boy standing in front of him. He has a heavy build but he's probably the same height as Oikawa, short and stout with this curious, frowning face. His eyes are dark brown and seem smaller than Oikawas own owlish ones, with cross-looking eyebrows.

He isn't smiling, just staring at Oikawa on the floor with his head titled to the side.

"Why are you on the ground?"  
"Why are you staring at me?"

Oikawa blushes and looks away as he realises they've spoken at the same time, but pulls his gaze back up when the boy speaks again, "Hey, dummy. Why is your bike in the road? A car will squish it."

Oikawa watches, starstruck, as the boy doesn't wait for an answer and totters over to the abandoned bike, picking it up and wheeling it onto the path, where he leans it against the nearest tree. It was a small act, and done with a permanent frown, but Oikawa can't recall another kid doing anything half as nice for him.

But he finds himself being corrected when the mysterious boy brushes both hands against his beige shorts with the big pockets before holding them out to Oikawa. Without a word, he pulls him off the ground.

The boy looks at him again before turning to walk away.

"Wait- ah!!" Oikawa stumbles as he tries to follow him, the stinging in his knees returning. He finds himself unceremoniously tumbling against the boy, who props him up.

"Are you okay?"

"I scraped my knees." Oikawas lip wobbles a little, and the boy holds him at arms length to look at his injuries. Its then that he turns his back on him again, and Oikawa panics that he's said something wrong.

"No, please don't-"

"Get on my back. I'll carry you."

"But- but my bike?"

"Don't be silly, we can come back for that."

Oikawa sees no reason to argue with him, and tentatively steps closer, placing his hands on the boys shoulders. He notes briefly thatthey’re wider than his. Oikawa has always been a lithe boy and other kids have always picked on him for it.

With a little jump, he is safely on the boys back, who begins walking.

"What's your name?" He doesn't know why, but Oikawa feels like he needs to know it.

"Iwaizumi. What's yours?"

"Oikawa. How old are you Iwaizumi?"

"I'm seven."

"Me too!" Oikawa purses his lips for a moment, "I think I'm going to call you Iwa. It's like a cool nickname. Will you be my friend, Iwa, will you?"

From where he was, Oikawa couldn't see Iwaizumi's face, but he heard a small, angelic chuckle leave his lips and knew he must be smiling. At least a little.

"Okay. But only because you're a dummy, and if I leave you alone you'll get squished by cars."

"Iwa-chan!! That's so mean!!" Oikawa exclaims, leaning his cheek against Iwaizumi's back despite that. Iwaizumi was warm, and he was nice - even if he could be a little bit mean, too. 

Oikawa thinks he likes Iwaizumi. 

He wasn't sure what it was that sent him flying off his bike and scraped his knees, but in some ways, he was glad it had happened.

They arrived some time later at a quaint house, not far from Oikawa's home if he was remembering the walk to the post office he went on with his mom well enough.

Iwaizumi sat Oikawa on the doorstep, "Wait for a minute."

A little while later, Iwaizumi returned with a small box. He opened them to reveal a stack of superhero plasters, but as he took one out and began to unpeel the back, Oikawa stopped him.

"No, Iwa-chan, no!! Look!" Oikawa dug his tiny fist into the box and drew it back out clutching a handful of princess plasters.

"Why would you want those? They're for my sister." Iwaizumi screwed his face up until he looked like a raisin.

"Because," Oikawa said, peeling the first and putting it on like his mom had shown him, "I like princesses. Some people make fun of me for it, say they're for girls. But... I don't agree. I think princesses are cool too." Oikawa blinked up at Iwaizumi with his big, brown eyes to find him staring back. Iwaizumi's face was a light pink colour and he nodded wordlessly, plucking another princess plaster from Oikawa's hand and covering the next scrape.

Oikawa liked Iwaizumi, "We're best friends now. You're stuck with me Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi smiled, "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thank you reading and for comments, kudos, subs or even just hits!
> 
> Twitter : @tyongfoikinnie


End file.
